The present invention concerns improvements in and relating to insect/fly screens for mounting over door and window openings.
Whereas there are currently commercially available a number of different designs of insect/fly screens that are adapted to mount over door and window openings, many of these are hinged to the surround of the opening and are not optimally convenient in use.
More sophisticated fly screen systems have become available in recent years and which are designed to slide on tracks across a door or window opening. As a generality, however, these are formed with a bulky, rigid frame defining the tracks as well as a comparatively bulky and rigid frame of the flyscreen itself.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a comparatively slim, compact and economical flyscreen installation and which is reliably effective and may be adapted to suit a number of different types of door and window configuration.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an improved flyscreen to be slidingly deployed across an opening of window or door, the window or door having a static glazing pane or panel and an opening pane or panel, the flyscreen comprising a frame dimensioned to correspond to the dimensions of the window or door opening to be covered by the flyscreen and having a mesh screen therein extending thereacross, the frame having a brush or filamentous pad strip extending substantially the full height of an upright of the frame and which when the screen is slidingly mounted adjacent to a window or door to be slidingly moved back and forth across the opening of the window or door, is substantially able to brush over the surface of the static pane or panel of the window or door.
Advantageously the flyscreen is installed to a window or door and wherein the upright/jamb of the window or door which defines one side of the opening of the window or door against which the trailing edge upright of the flyscreen frame comes to rest when the screen is drawn to overlie the opening has a mating brush or filamentous pad strip thereon extending at least substantially the length thereof to co-operatively engage/abutt against the brush or filamentous pad strip of the frame to substantially seal the edge of that frame against ingress by any insects.
Suitably one or more further brushes or filamentous pad strips are provided extending vertically and/or horizontally of the flyscreen frame and particularly preferably there is a vertically extending brush or filamentous pad strip on the trailing edge upright of the frame.
Preferably the fly screen is adapted to mount to a sliding window or door having a handle that projects substantially from the plane of the window or door, wherein the brush or filamentous pad strip on the frame is provided on a projecting limb of the frame that projects from the frame toward the plane of the door or window static pane, allowing the mesh screen to clear the door or window handle but ensure that the brush or filamentous pad strip remains closed or brushes over the surface of the door or window static pane as the frame is slid back and forth.
Preferably the projecting limb is adapted to be demountable from the frame.
Advantageously a plurality of interchangeable projecting limbs are provided of differing projection extents to suit different extents of projection of the door or window handles.
Suitably a brush or filamentous pad strip is provided extending along substantially the full length of the top edge of the frame.
Preferably a brush or filamentous pad strip is provided extending along substantially the full length of the bottom edge of the frame.
Suitably a brush or filamentous pad strip is provided extending along the top edge and/or bottom edge of the projecting limb of the frame.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided an improved flyscreen to be slidingly deployed across the opening of a window or door and being of horizontal roller screen type having a mesh flyscreen on a roller that is mounted, in use, to a top, bottom or side of a door or window opening to be drawn across the opening, the flyscreen assembly further comprising a pair of guide rails extending in use opposite to each other to guide the opposing side edges of the screen as it is extended, wherein at least one and suitably both of the guide rails has a brush extending therealong substantially the length thereof and is/are provided with an adjustable stabiliser/gripping bar extending therealong substantially the length thereof to grip and stabilise the screen against the brush(es) to counter sag and/or disturbance by the wind or other disruptive forces.
Preferably the stabilising/gripping bars are provided with Velcro(trademark) or other fastening means to fasten to the edge of the mesh screen, gripping the screen in place.
Advantageously the roller blind is arranged to extend in a substantially vertical direction and the screen is extended or retracted by a drawstring.
Preferably the screen is arranged vertically and the leading edge of the screen has a bar extending thereacross which is weighted to facilitate stable deployment of the screen.
Advantageously the roll of the roller blind is held in a roller cassette and wherein the cassette is provided with two rows of brush means, one inward of the other relative to the opening of the roller cassette from which the screen is drawn, whereby the second row of brush means acts as a secondary barrier against ingress of flies.